The Knight Season Two
The Knight Season Two, is the second season to The Knight. This season is about Bruce's Junior year, while encountering new villains along the way. 2014-2015 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 22/22 Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison- 22/22 Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 21/22 Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 22/22 Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers- 18/22 Recurring Teresa Palmer as Talia Al Ghul- 6/22 Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox- 15/22 Nia Long as Detective Megan Sanders- 19/22 Jacob Vargas as Hovera Alvarez- 13/22 George Clooney as Christopher Foster- 2/22 Tom Welling as Clark Kent/ The Blur- 2/22 Erica Durance as Lois Lane- 1/22 Alison Mack as Chloe Sullivan- 2/22 Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor- 2/22 Episodes # Its Bruce and his friends, Junior year, Bruce must stop a new Meta Human who has the ability to turn into people, In Belgium Nathan meets Sara Page ( Alison Miller), Talia reunites with Bruce. # Derrick meets up with Hovera Alvarez to open up a new project, Adam discovers a young girl named Annie ( Chloe Mortez. #Detective Sanders investigates a group of criminals called The Spades, Bruce tries to stop them. #Talia returns and asks Bruce, to help her stop Damian Darkh, who uses Gotham for his dark practices, Alfred discovers that Talia is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. #Adam's father, Christopher Foster arrives and tries to spend time with his son, A Meta Human named Jason ( Toubey Maguire) targets Christopher. #Bruce discovers that Julie wants to be in the Spring play, The new acting teacher Mrs. Evans ( Sally Field) harbors her Meta Human ability to steal energy so she can stay young forever. #Nathan takes over PowersTech but discovers a new threat inside the company, Alfred reveals a shocking story from his past. #Bruce, Adam, Alfred and Julie head to Metropolis for vacation, When Julie gets mugged, the Blur rescues her, Bruce uses his detective skills and discovers that The Blur is Clark Kent, Bruce and Clark team up and must stop Lex Luthor who has captured Lois and Julie. #Bruce discovers that Hovera Alvarez had something to do with his parents murder, Julie is injured by an unknown man, Nathan finds out that someone killed Sara. #Julie tries to keep what happened to her a secret, Bruce encounters a new Meta Human named Rick who has the ability to turn his skin into rocks. #Jonathan Crane ( Cillian Murphy) captures the students, and reveals their fears, Bruce's fear that he will never find justice for his parents, Adam's fear is if he can get a spot at the Gotham Gazzette. #Scarecrow unleashes his fear gas, all over Gotham, Bruce and Adam work together with Detective Megan Sanders to stop him. #Bruce and Adam investigate the college Professor Pamela Isly, Bruce must save Adam before she uses her Meta Human ability to poison Adam. #A Meta Human named Rex Mason ( Andrew Garfield) escapes a secret lab, Rex is manipulated by Derrick to kill Bruce, Bruce tells Rex that he can use his abilities to become a hero, Rex becomes Metamorpho, and leaves Gotham. #Dante Smith ( Bow Wow) is killed by a Red Ninjas member, Dante becomes ressurected and gets close to Julie, Bruce and Alfred investigate. #Talia returns and targets a rouge scientist Dr. Ussylus Nichols, Bruce must stop her, before she kills him. #Bruce tries to stop Amazo, a rouge robot designed by Dr. Thomas Morrow, Adam contacts Bruce's hero friends for help. #The Flash, The Blur, Steel and The Huntress teams up with Bruce, to stop the Android Amazo, Adam's father arrives to spend some time with his son, before he leaves again. #Derrick gets shot, by an unknown man, Nathan and Bruce team up to find the shooter, Julie discovers Bruce's secret of doing his nightly ventures. #Bruce finds Julie's attacker, but he learns that its one of Talia's old friends who has returned to Gotham, Nathan takes control of Powers Tech, while his father lies in the hospital. #Nathan gets attacked by a mysterious vigilante, Bruce and Detective Sanders investigate and discover someone put out a hit. #Hovera Alvarez pursues Julie and captures her, Bruce desperately searches for her, but with some unsuspecting help, Alfred gets visited by his former flame, Bruce touches a red stone, which causes him to leave Gotham. Category:Seasons Category:The Knight Category:CW